Pokemon: Creepy and Mysterious
by PokeSpencerMan
Summary: My idea for a Pokémon game! I own characters, places and story, but Pokémon are from other media! Rating changed to teen because of blood and I wanted to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Creed of Destiny Town

**Me: 'Sup guys and girls? I got a new series to show you! First off, it's pre-written, so I'll have plenty of time for my other stories. Second, the disclaimer is hardly needed! That's right! The characters, locations, and story belongs completely to me! It's still a Fanfiction because of the terms Pokemon, Pokeball, Pokedex, Gym Leader, all that. I also don't own any of the Pokemon except the Eeveeloutions I invented. The Pokemon are actually from other video games/movies/TV shows!**

**Creed: But why isn't this a crossover?**

**Me: The same reason as SSBU. There were too many to count. Some include: Minecraft, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Harry Potter, plus many others! Almost-Unneeded-Disclaimer!**

**Professor Maple: PokeSpencerMan doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 1: Creed of Destiny Town**

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Screamed Creed's alarm clock. Creed grumbly sat up and hit the OFF button. He yawned and stretched his arms, before realizing what day it was. Creed grinned happily and pulled off his blanket, revealing that he had gone to sleep in his new clothes. He grabbed his hat and backpack before rushing down the stairs.

"Bye mom! I've gotta get to the Pokemon Lab!" Creed's mom leaned over to see that Creed was already dressed and ready to go.

"Okay Creed. Have fun!" But Creed was already outside, racing down the sidewalk of Destiny Town to Professor Maple's lab. ''Professor!'' He shouted as he ran inside.

''I'm here!'' Professor Maple popped out from behind his desk.

''Hello Creed! Thank you for coming!'' He greeted. "I really appreciate that you're helping me out."

"How could I say no?" Asked Creed rhetorically "Helping with your research means going on a journey. That seems like a fair deal to me!" Maple nodded.

"On that note, here is your Pokedex." The pokemon professor handed Creed a red pokedex. "The pokedex is a device that records the information on Pokemon you've caught. It will simply show the name and locations if you've only encountered that type of Pokemon." Now was the moment that Creed had been waiting for. Professor Maple pulled three Pokeballs out of his pocket and put them on his desk. "Before you can leave on your journey, you must choose the Pokemon you'd like as your starter Pokemon." He pointed to the first Pokeball and an image appeared on his computer screen. "This is Vinedrill, a grass type." He moved on to the second. "This is Mario, a fire type. And this is Aqualad, a water type. Choose carefully." Creed stepped toward the second Pokeball.

"No need. I've already decided." He picked up Mario's Pokeball and threw it. "Go Mario!" Mario popped out of it's pokeball. It was a small human-like Pokemon.

"So you've chosen Mario." said Professor Maple. "Now you can go out and start your journey!" Creed thanked the Professor and ran off with Mario to Route 1.

"It's finally time to begin my journey!" Said Creed to himself "I will write my own legacy of Pokemon, and become the strongest trainer in the Fallo Region!" He ran off to find a Pokemon. Eventually, one appeared.

"Creeper-Creeper!" Said a strange, green Pokemon.

"I wonder what Pokemon that is?" Right on cue, the Pokedex popped open. Creed looked at the screen and saw it's name. "So it's a Creeper huh?" He pulled Mario's Pokeball out of his Pocket. "Go! Mario!"

"Mario!" Cried Mario

"Use Pound!" Mario jumped up and punched the Creeper in the stomach.

"Creep-Creeper!" The Creeper started to build up energy "CREEPER!" The Creeper let out a burst of energy and seemed to explode!

"That's Explosion!" Said Creed. "Alright Mario! Use Pound! Once More!" Maio repeated his previous move and landed a critical hit! "Alright! GO POKEBALL!" Creed threw an empty Pokeball at the wild Pokemon. The Pokeball wobbled three times, then clicked shut. "YES!" Shouted Creed "I caught a Creeper!" Creed's Pokedex popped open once more.

"Creeper. The exploding Pokemon." Creed grinned at the Pokeball that contained his new Creeper. He knew that this was only the beginning, and he would one day have every single species of Pokemon in Fallo!

**Me: Glad I got to writing this.**

**Creed: What's up with this "romance" thing? Wait. You're not-**

**Me: Yes. Yes I am.**

**Creed: You're a jerk, you know that?**

**Me: Course I do! Review for CreedxMystica!**

**Creed: NOOOOO!**


	2. Chapter 2: Battling 101

**Me: Sorry to bring you two Creepy and Mysterious chapters in a row, but I'm drawing a blank for Journey of Truth. I know how much of a failure my last chapter was, and I'm not messing up Spring's chapter, that's for sure.**

**Creed: Mystica? Wait, oh no…**

**Me: *Evil laugh.* Yes. Anyways, I might upload chapter three today also just so you all have something to read. Disclaimer!**

**Pokemon Center Nurse: PSM doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 2: Battling 101**

Creed approached the red building and walked inside. He was amazed to see a number of trainers, all with their Pokemon. He walked up to the front counter. "Excuse me. Is this where I can have my Pokemon healed?" The lady at the counter nodded.

"Yes. This is the Pokemon Center. May I see your Pokemon please?" Creed handed over his two Pokemon. "This may take a minute. Why don't you go sit down? Creed thanked the lady and sat down next to a girl with long black hair. She turned to him.

"Hello! Are you a Pokemon trainer too?" Creed nodded

"I'm on a journey to complete the Pokedex and become the strongest trainer in Fallo!" The girl seemed interested.

"How many badges do you have?"

"Badges? None so far." The girl looked surprised.

"Really? None?" She then laughed. "Okay. I understand. You're a new trainer. How many Pokemon do you have?" Creed held up two fingers, and the girl was even more surprised. "You want to be the strongest and you only have two Pokemon?!"

"Hey!" Shouted an offended Creed "I only started my journey the other day, but I'm just as strong as you are!" Creed stood up in anger "How many Pokemon have you caught?" The girl stood up as well.

"Why do you care? And, FYI, I could beat you with my eyes closed!"

"Then why don't you prove it?" The girl raised her eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is!"

"Fine then." said the girl "Meet me in the Training Center after your Pokemon are healed." Then the girl walked away. Creed mumbled angrily.

"Excuse me, Creed?" Creed stood up to talk to the lady working at the counter. "Your Pokemon have been fully healed. The training center is that way." Creed nodded.

"Sorry about shouting like that, I wasn't using my head." The lady smiled.

"No problem. Happens all the time." Creed thanked her once more and left for the training center.

"I'll show her." Muttered Creed under his breath. By the time he arrived, the girl was already at the field.

"About time you got here." She said smirking "By the way, I never got your name."

"Creed. Remember that name, for it will be the name of the one who crushed you in battle."

"And a good luck to you too, CREED. I'm Mystica." Mystica elegantly pulled out a Pokeball. "My Pokemon will glow brightly in this match! Go Princess Peach!" Mystica threw her Pokeball and Princess Peach shot out.

"Go! CREEPER!" Creed threw his Pokeball and Creeper was sent out. "Use Explosion!" Creeper built up energy, and let out his explosion attack.

"Princess Peach! Use attract!" Her Pokemon nodded and threw hearts at Creeper. The hearts started circling Creeper and slammed into him all at once. But Creed was confused, he had no idea exactly what had just happened.

"Creeper! Use Explosion!" But Creeper didn't move. "Creeper? Use explosion!" Still, Creeper didn't obey. "What's wrong? Creeper?" Creeper turned and Creed realized that his eyes had hearts in them. "Oh no! Creeper fell in love with Princess Peach!"

"Now it's our turn!" Creed grimaced at Mystica. "Peach! Dazzle him with rough play!" Princess Peach jumped up and started hitting Creeper. "Now use Dazzling Gleam!" Peach raised her arms and sparking lights started shooting at Creeper.

"Dang it! Creeper fainted!" Creed pulled out Creepers Pokeball and sent Creeper back inside. "ALRIGHT! YOU'VE DONE IT NOW!" Screamed Creed "Go, MARIO!" Mario landed in front of Princess Peach. "Use Leer!" Mario started to glare intimidatingly at Princess Peach.

"Use Dazzling Gleam!" Cried Mystica. Peach once again shot blasts of sparkles.

"Mario! Dodge the attack!" Mario tried to move, but the blasts were too quick. "Use Ember!" Mario shot a fireball at Peach, causing it to faint. "YES!" Cried Creed, punching the air.

"Peach was at a disadvantage because its health was already low, but I still have one, Pokemon that you will never be able to defeat! GO AQUALAD!" Mystica threw her final Pokeball and out shot a boy wearing a red shirt and had fins. "Use Water gun!" Aqualad shot out a water blast from its hands and it hit Mario directly.

"Mario! Use Ember!" Mario looked surprised. He knew that ember wouldn't be very effective against a water type. He hesitantly attacked with a fireball. Creed was surprised to find that Aqualad barely had a scratch.

"Aqualad! Finish it!" Aqualad threw out one last water gun, and knocked Mario into the air and into the wall behind Creed.

"No..." Mumbled Creed. "I lost." He sadly returned Mario to his Pokeball. He then felt a sudden anger and tightened his grasp on the Pokeball in his hands. "Why did I lose?"

"That was a great battle." Creed turned to Mystica sadly. He dug through his pocket and pulled out the money he owed her. "No thanks." Creed looked up, surprised at what she had just said. "I don't battle for money, you can keep it." Creed was puzzled by the fact that Mystica wasn't gloating about her win or even smirking. "Listen, Creed, right? That was a fun battle."

"Fun?" questioned Creed.

"Yeah! We should battle again sometime. I'm on a journey too, so we're bound to meet sometime." She then suddenly found the floor very interesting. "Look, sorry about earlier. To be perfectly honest, I only have three Pokemon." She picked up her head and looked Creed straight in the eye. "You should head to the Pokemon Gym, it's just down the road." She picked up her bag off the floor. "Well, I'm off!" She turned around and walked away.

"Mystica! Wait up!" Creed ran up to Mystica and offered her prize money once more. "I owe you Mystica. You taught me that the point of battling isn't just about winning." Mystica reluctantly took the money and headed off.

**Creed: No! I refuse to believe that I fall in love with THAT girl!**

**Me: You do. Deal with it.**

**Creed: Why are you so crabby?**

**Me: Because. That's why.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Shocking Challenge

**Me: As said, here's the other chapter. I'll be working on my other stories soon. Storm disclaimer!**

**Storm: PSM doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 3: A Shocking Challenge**

The next day, Creed decided to challenge the Pokemon Gym like Mystica had suggested. "Well, this is the place." He said to himself. He walked inside the gym. The inside was filled with all kinds of electronics and strange gadgets. "Hello?" Creed called out. "Is anybody here?" Right on cue, a boy about the age of 16 wearing an electrician's uniform, walked up.

"Hello there!" He greeted cheerfully. "Are you here to challenge the Gym?" Creed nodded. "Well then, what's your name?"

"My name is Creed!" Said Creed "A girl named Mystica suggested that I come and challenge the gym leader." The boy nodded.

"Mystica, I remember her. Well, my name's Storm, and I'm the gym leader." Storm snapped his fingers and a light turned on, revealing a battlefield. "I'm ready for your challenge whenever you are!"

Creed grinned. "Okay. I challenge you!" Creed and Storm stood at each end of the stadium.

Storm pulled out his Pokeball. "In order to win you must defeat my 2 pokemon. PIKABLU! I choose you!" Storm threw his Pokeball and a blue Pikachu popped out.

"Alright, CREEPER! GO NOW!" Creeper was sent out and prepared to fight. "Creeper! Explosion!" Creeper jumped up and created an explosion in mid-air.

"Pikablu! Use water gun!" The Pikablu shot a blast of water at Creeper, who was badly damaged by the attack.

"What's wrong Creeper?" Cried out Creed. "Use EXPLOSION! NOW!" Creeper shot out a barrage of explosions, and was soon tired.

"Pikablu! Water gun! once more!" Pikablu sent out another water gun and Creeper was knocked out.

"No!" Creed looked on angrily as Storm congratulated his Pokemon. Before he could scream in anger, something in him snapped into place. He smiled at his Pokemon partner. "Great job Creeper." Creeper was happy that his master wasn't angry. Creed returned Creeper to his Pokeball and pulled out his next one. "Mario! I'm counting on you!" Mario shot out and prepared to fight.

"Pikablu! Thundershock!"

"Dodge it! And use Pound!" Mario jumped out of the way of the attack and hit Pikablu in the stomach. Pikablu was sent flying and fainted.

"Go Tazerling!" A blue and yellow slug Pokemon entered the field. "Use Thunderbolt!" The Tazerling shot a bolt of electricity at Mario, who cringed in pain.

"MARIO!" Cried Creed "USE-" But he stopped. He remembered this. He was battling Mystica. He was losing. The fear of loss got to his head. All anger, no control. That was the reason he lost. Because he didn't have trust in his Pokemon. Mystica and Storm both had something that he didn't. A true friendship with their Pokemon. Creed felt himself surge with energy, but this was not anger, this was friendship.

"Mario?" The sound of his Pokemon's voice snapped Creed out of his cryptic moment. He smiled, knowing now that he was not about to lose.

"Mario! Use Pound on the floor of the battlefield!" Mario saw where this was headed and obeyed without hesitation. He started pounding at the ground and chunks of rock cracked out of the ground.

Storm was certainly confused by this strategy. "Tazerling! Use Volt Tackle!" Creed smirked.

"Block the attack with a rock!" Storm was taken aback completely. Volt Tackle hit the rock, barely harming Mario. Creed smirked further. "Although Mario blocked the Volt Tackle, it still made contact, meaning..." Storm looked at his Pokemon in fear. Tazerling's health was nearly at zero! "Now Mario! Use EMBER! I believe in you!" In total sync with his master, Mario let out his most powerful ember yet!

Creed and Storm watched as Tazerling flew off the battlefield, and fainted. Creed grinned. "We did it!" Creed pulled out Creeper's Pokeball. "Thank you too Creeper. I'm sorry I was mean to you." Creeper let Creed know he was forgiven by nodding the Pokeball happily.

"Congratulations Creed." Storm said grinning. "You've won yourself a gym badge!" Storm pulled out a badge shaped as a thundercloud. "This is the Strike Badge. You've earned it!"

Creed thanked Storm and took the Strike Badge. He happily clipped it in his jacket. "Alright! My first badge!"

**Me: Please review! CreedxMystica approaches!**


	4. Chapter 4: Storming Gemini Town

**Me: I've got nothing else prepared, so I'm giving you another chapter of Creepy and Mysterious! Not to worry, I'm working on this epic idea for a new fanfiction!**

**Team Quantum Grunt: PSM doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 4: Charging Gemini Town**

Creed skipped down Route 2. He stopped outside of the next town. "Alright! Everyone! Come on out!" Creed sent out his four Pokemon. "Mario, Creeper. Meet the newest team members. Hoverbug and Sonic!"

Hoverbug was a slug pokemon, she had wings and could fly. Sonic was a blue, human-like hedgehog. He was a speed type and the fastest member of the team. All four Pokemon became friends instantly.

"Now then, let's head into Gemini Town so we can challenge the gym!" Creed returned all of his Pokemon to their Pokeballs. He ran up to the town's entrance but was stopped by two people wearing orange suits.

"Stop right there kid!" Ordered one of them. "Nobody goes in or out, by order of Team Quantum!" Creed tilted his head to the side.

"Team What?"

The other man was surprised. "You mean you've never heard of us? We're Team Quantum! We're a secret team of elite trainers who will accomplish our goals no matter what it takes!"

"Well if it's secret then how would I know about it?" The first guard facepalmed at his partners stupidity.

"Listen kid. Just stay out, or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else you'll face the consequences."

"Like what."

"It's a secret."

"You're bluffing."

"No I'm not."

"Then why aren't you carrying any Pokemon?"

"Of course we're carrying-" The guard looked down and saw that he wasn't carrying any Pokemon. He blamed the other guard who was realizing that his Pokeballs were gone too!

Creed walked past the guards who were too busy fighting to notice him. He walked through Gemini Town. It was quiet. Too quiet.

"Creed!" Creed jumped at the voice and was about to scream, but two hands covered his mouth. "Would you shut it?" Asked the voice.

"Mystica?" Asked Creed. He was released and he turned around to face Mystica. "What's going on?"

"Team Quantum took over the town. Their base is at the Pokemon gym." Creed raised an eyebrow.

"Okay? Why didn't you take them on?" Mystica sighed loudly.

"There were just so many of them. Not to mention this isn't your everyday squad of clueless grunts."

"I dunno, they seemed rather clueless to me." Mystica grinned and held out two Pokeballs. Creed admired the fact that she had just picked the pockets of two dangerous grunts. He snapped out of his thought and smirked at Mystica.

"So, you need me to beat these weaklings for you, cause you can't."

"No way!" Mystica defended. "I can take on these buffoons any day!"

"Mind proving it?"

"Not at all." Creed and Mystica started running towards the gym, each getting somewhat distracted by each other, along with the pavement on the sidewalk.

**Me: No comment. Review for New Fanfic!**


End file.
